Decisions
by SerialCheater
Summary: Maryse made her decision to leave everything behind completely. But will Ted let her?  This summary doesn't give justice to what's inside. Haha. So please to read this.  Rating subject to change. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize in this story. Though I still wish I do. Lol

**Characters:** Ted/Maryse; mentions of others. Might bring in more characters in the next coming chapters.

**Summary:** Maryse made her decision to leave everything behind completely. But will Ted let her? (This summary doesn't give justice to what's inside. Haha. So please to read this.)

**Spoiler(s):** NONE

**Note(s):** Maryse didn't host NXT after her storyline with Ted. She just continued competing on Raw. Both of them are still on the same show. I decided to set this weeks before she was released.

Maryse had just finished her match against Eve, and she lost yet again. Ever since she expressed her disinterest in renewing her contract, the company has made it a point to make her remaining time in the business a not so great one. Whether it was a singles match or a tag team match, they sure as hell made sure that she knows they aren't exactly thrilled about her decision.

Maryse sighed as she walked through the corridors back to the Divas locker room. Once she got there, she went over to her things and started to fix them. She flipped her platinum blonde hair away from her face as she searched for her street clothes.

Things had not been going well for her. Besides the fact that Vince made sure that she lost every match she had to compete in, Mike had broken up with her 2 months ago, just around the same time she decided not to renew her contract. He didn't want any of Vince's wrath unleashed on him so he chose his career over her. Maryse thought it was bullshit. She couldn't believe that he actually chose to protect his career rather than standing by her side.

Although she was a tad bit relieved that he did what he did because at least she didn't have to feel guilty about the things she had done anymore.

"Hey." Maryse snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the voice of the man standing beside the door. She knew exactly who it was, and it wasn't Mike.

Maryse closed her eyes for 10 seconds trying to get herself together. _I really don't need this right now. _She thought before she acknowledged him.

"You shouldn't be here." Maryse said as she got a hold of her street clothes and closing her bag.

The third generation superstar walked towards her and turned her so that she would face him.

"When did you plan on telling me?" He questioned. "Hell, were you even planning on telling me or was I just going to wonder why you suddenly disappeared?" She could clearly sense the frustration in his voice, but he managed to ask those questions in a quiet manner.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." She simply said as she walked pass him as she headed to the bathroom, not even bothering to look him in the eye.

Before she could enter the bathroom he pulled her arm just enough for her to face him again. She still didn't look at him which is why he gently placed his hand on her chin and made her look at him.

His blue eyes looking intently in her hazel ones. She could see that he was hurt that she didn't bother on telling him that she planned on leaving. Even more that he had to find out from somebody else.

"Could you at least tell me why?" He was breaking inside. It was very evident in his voice.

"I- I can't." She moved his hands away from her face and looked down.

She had her reasons on why she decided to just leave. One, she wanted to venture on other things, and she felt that this was the right time to do it. But the main thing, or person, that pushed her to pursue what she wanted was him.

"I'm sorry Ted." She quietly said as she went in the bathroom and locked the door.

She and Ted had been sneaking around for a good few months now, or at least they did. She was still with Mike at that time and Ted was sure as hell still married to his wife, Kristen. It all started when they were paired in a storyline together, back in early 2010. They were friends at first, but as time passed by, their friendship grew into something deeper. Cliché as it may sound, they just fell in love. The amount of time they had to spend together made sure it happened. They were constantly paired to go to signings and appearances together. Which means they had to travel together, because it was just plain silly not to. And there were times that they had to share a hotel room when they made appearances because the company didn't want to spend so much money with the hotel rooms. Because of that, things that weren't suppose to happen did happen.

Maryse was relieved to see that Ted had left the locker room. Once she exited the bathroom, she put in her wrestling gear in her bag, gathered her things and left the arena. She made her way to the parking lot to search for her rental car. When she spotted it, she got in the car and put her things on the passenger's seat. Not wanting to be disturbed while driving, she put her hair up in a messy bun. She then checked the rear view mirror, strapped on her seat belt and started to drive.

She just wanted to get back to the hotel and crash for the night. She reached the hotel after about 15 minutes. She grabbed her things, then went out of the car. She gave the key to the hotel valet because she was too tired to park the car herself.

"Hold the elevator!" Maryse shouted when she saw that the elevator door was about to close. The person inside was kind enough to grant her request. She walked as quickly as she could so that the person inside wouldn't be kept waiting.

_You've got to be kidding me. _She thought once she saw who the person inside was. She stood in front of the elevator door for about 5 seconds, because she was still processing what was going on. Not that it was such a big deal or anything.

"Are you coming or not?" Maryse was brought back to reality once again when he spoke.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, sorry." She said as she entered the elevator. She saw that the button of her floor was already pressed which means they were both staying on the same floor. _How convenient._ She thought. She still hoped that he would press a different floor button, but he didn't.

The elevator ride was quiet. None of them spoke which actually surprised Maryse, because she thought that he would want to continue their short-lived conversation earlier in the arena. Knowing him, she was sure that he wasn't going to stop until he got an answer for her. But he didn't say anything.

Once they reached their designated floor, both of them exited. Maryse found it amusing that they still walked towards the same direction when they got off the elevator. Still, neither of them spoke. Once she stopped in front of her hotel room, she had hoped that he would continue walking down to the far end of the hall. But when she looked back, he too had stopped in front of his hotel room door, which was right across hers.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself, but loud enough for him to hear and causing him to turn around to face her back.

"Were you saying something?" He asked, which also made her turn around.

She didn't think that he would actually hear her.

"Uhm, nothing. Anyway, goodnight Ted." Maryse said as she turned to face her door once again. She opened the door, went in and immediately shut it close.

"Goodnight Maryse." Ted responded quietly even though she was no longer in sight.

It's been two hours since she crashed on her bed, yet she still couldn't sleep. She got her phone to check the time. It was already 2am. The conversation she and Ted had in the arena kept on replaying in her mind.

She can't get the look in his eyes out of her head when he asked for her to tell him why she's leaving. She knew very well that he was hurt. She knew that he had been hurting ever since she decided to stop whatever it is that was going on between the two of them.

"_We have to stop this." Maryse said as she stood inside the empty locker room that Ted had just pulled her in._

"_Stop what?" He was obviously confused at what she had just said._

_Maryse rolled her eyes at his question. "This. Us, sneaking around."_

_Ted was taken aback with her statement. Did he do anything wrong? Well technically what they're doing is very wrong. But what's gotten into her that made her want to end their affair suddenly._

"_We both know this is wrong Ted. And we both know that once anyone finds out about us, we're both going to be in big trouble." Maryse tried to get to the door so that she could leave but Ted stopped her._

"_We knew it was wrong right from the start, but that didn't stop us. So why do we have to stop now?" He reasoned out, which made her turn to face him again._

"_Are you really asking me that right now? Ted, you have a wife! You're going to be a father in 8 months, and you're asking me why we shouldn't stop?" Maryse had managed to keep her voice quiet but enough for the both of them to hear._

_Ted had just received the news that his wife was 5 weeks pregnant just a few days ago. He doesn't know how Maryse found out, but somehow she did._

"_Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but please don't do this. I love you Maryse." They both know that they were head over heels for each other. But they also know that it was wrong._

_Maryse had just been dumped by Mike a week ago, but not for the reason she thought. It was about the same time she realized that whatever it is that is going on between her and Ted needs to stop. Which lead to her decision of not renewing her contract, which she had no intention of telling Ted._

"_I know Ted. But we just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Before Ted could notice the tears that started to form in her eyes, she left._

Ever since she ended things with Ted, their conversation in the arena hours ago was the only time he had spoken to her. But before that, he barely did. The only time that he ever spoke to her was when they needed to work. When he had a match that she needs to be ringside for, or their backstage segments. But other than that, they didn't.

Maryse was relieved that her storyline with Ted was axed because it made it easier for her to just move on from everything that has happened. But after tonight, she felt as if she's back to square one.

She was startled when she heard someone knocking on her door. _Who in the hell would knock on my door at this hour? _She's not gonna lie, she _actually_ knew one person who would. She got up and walked towards the door, she opened it only to find out that her guess was right.

Ted was standing in front of her. Without giving her a change to decide whether or not to let him in. He made his way into her room. Maryse sighed and closed the door. She followed him in and sat on the bed.

Ted stood by the terrace door and ran his hand on his jaw once and turned to face her.

"What do you want?" Maryse asked in a quiet manner. She didn't look at him, but instead she glued her eyes on the carpeted floor of the room.

"Answers." Ted said simply said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Answers to what?" She knew very well what answers he wanted, but she decided not to acknowledge it. Ted couldn't help but roll his eyes at her stubbornness.

"Well, I don't know. How about the answer to why you're leaving? Or why you didn't even bother on telling me? No, fuck that. Just answer this. Why are you leaving me?" The frustration is very much evident in his voice.

"I think we both know that you know exactly why. And if my memory serves me right, I think I told you that 2 months ago." She said firmly, but still quietly. "And why are you even asking me that? Weren't you not speaking to me ever since that day? You basically gave me the cold shoulder." Ted sighed. She was right. He did give has been giving her the cold shoulder.

"I was hurt Maryse." Ted confessed. "I still am."

Maryse finally had the courage to look him in the eyes. It breaks her heart to see that he's hurting. Hell, both of them were.

The locked eyes for about a minute before Ted approached and knelt in front of her. Maryse tried her best not to break down right in front of him.

"I love you Maryse." But that did it, tears started to fall from her eyes. She loves Ted too, but she didn't want to ruin his marriage, more so, his soon-to-be family.

Ted pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. Maryse didn't protest. She let him hug her for a while. But she pulled herself together, and pushed him away. She stood up and wiped away her tears before she headed towards the door.

"You got your answers, you can go now." Maryse said as she opened the door.

Ted, who was still on his knees, stood up and made his way towards her. He looked at her for a good number of seconds before he spoke.

"Nothing and no one's going to change the way I feel about you. I just want you to know that." Ted softly said before he went out the door. The genuineness in his voice made it even harder for her to ignore.

Tears continued to fall from Maryse's eyes right after she shut her door. The words that Ted had just said crushed her heart because even though she feels the same way about him, she can't do anything about it because she knew that it was wrong. They both did.

**A/N: I'm really happy about this one because I'm really, really fond of the Ted/Maryse pairing. I plan on making this into a multi-chaptered story, so let me know what you think about the first chapter. :)**

**Also, I previously wrote a story titled _Unspoken Desires_, hope you check that out as well. Although, I still don't know what to do with that one. But anyway, don't forget to R&R!**

**I'm really stoked to continue this one, so keep your eyes peeled! :)**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater**


	2. Chapter 2

Still half asleep, Maryse reached for her phone to check on the time. It was almost 12 in the afternoon. She didn't get much sleep, because the conversation between her and Ted kept her up. She literally reached the point where she cried herself to sleep. _Not that it's something she hadn't done before._

She threw the hotel sheets off her, got up and went to the bathroom. She had the rest of the week off because there were no house shows scheduled for the weekend. Most of the Raw superstars were given the same privilege.

An hour and a half later, she had finished everything that she needed to do. Maryse collected her things and went out of the room.

All she wanted to do was to go home and free herself from all the stress she currently had.

When she opened the door, she noticed that Ted was no longer in his room. The house-keeper was already in the process of cleaning up. She let out a sigh before she headed to the elevator.

When she reached the lobby, she started walking towards the exit. She saw a lot of familiar faces, mostly her co-workers and friends, who were probably in the midst of leaving, same as her. She didn't bother to speak to anyone, just because she wasn't really in the mood. She continued walking while she fixed her eyes on the floor, occasionally glancing up just to make sure she wouldn't bump into anyone.

She managed to exit the hotel without anyone noticing. She waited for the rental car that the valet was currently getting. Maryse looked back inside the hotel and she spotted him. Who else, but Ted. He was currently talking to Cody Rhodes by the concierge.

Before Maryse could turn back around, she met the gaze of Ted, who had obviously caught sight of her. She gave him a small smile and looked away. Thankfully, the valet had just arrived with her rental car. She loaded her stuff in and tipped the valet. She knew for a fact that Ted was still looking at her, she didn't need to check, she just knew. She got in the car and started to drive.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ted snapped back to reality upon hearing his friend. Cody had an amused look plastered on his face. He knew Ted well enough to know what, or should I say who, got him to zone out of their conversation minutes ago.

"Don't even start with me Rhodes." Ted said not giving Cody any chance to say anything.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything." he protested. "But now that you've mentioned it-"

"Just shut it." Ted cut him off immediately. "I mean it." Cody just shrugged at his words and the two grabbed their stuff and headed towards the exit.

Ted and Cody decided to just share a rental car since they reside in neighboring states. Cody was just going to drop Ted off in Florida and continue on to Georgia.

Since they were coming from Kentucky, they agreed to take turns in driving. After all it was going to be impossible for one of them to drive for almost 14 hours straight considering the fact that they both wrestled the night before.

Ted insisted that Cody would drive first, mainly because he thought that his concentration would be fully on the road instead of bringing up the incident at the hotel earlier. But boy, was he wrong.

One hour into driving, Cody noticed how Ted seemed to be deep in thought. He debated whether to ask him if he wanted to talk about whatever it was that's keeping him silent or not. Cody, being the meddler that he is, chose the former.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked as he quickly glanced at his buddy.

"Huh? What?" Yet again, Ted was brought back to reality. Cody can't help but laugh at him, just because this was the second time today that Ted seemed so out of the loop.

"I said, do-you-want-to-talk-about-it?" Cody asked again, this time in a slow manner just to make sure Ted could understand.

"Just because I was in a trance, doesn't mean I can't comprehend what you were saying." Ted rolled his eyes which made Cody laugh at him even more.

"But seriously man, what's been bothering you?" Cody asked as if he didn't already know.

"Nothing really. I guess I've just been letting all the stress get to me lately, with Kristen being pregnant and all." He bluntly said.

"Are you not happy that you're finally going to be a dad?"

"No, no. It's not that I'm not happy. It's just-" Ted couldn't find the right words to explain the situation. "It's just too complicated."

"It's Maryse isn't it?" Cody once again, asking the obvious.

Ted didn't know how to respond to that. Because let's face it, he was right. Everything's just too complicated.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cody stated. "I know I'm not in any position to give you any advice, but I just think that whatever it is that you and Maryse have going on still, it has to stop. You're going to have a family now Ted. It wouldn't be fair to Kristen, your soon-to-be baby and for you and Maryse as well." Ted was a bit surprised upon hearing those words coming from Cody, but knew well enough that his friend was right.

But no matter how hard he tried he just can't bring himself to let Maryse go. For the longest time, he had wanted to leave his wife, but before he got the chance to, he found out that she was pregnant.

After six hours, it was Ted's turn to drive. He drove until they reached his home, and once they were there, Cody resumed his driving after he was dropped off.

"I'm home." Ted said as he entered the door.

"Hey baby." His wife greeted as she approached him. She leaned in for a kiss but Ted just let her kiss his cheek.

"I'm gonna crash, I'm really exhausted." Was all Ted said as he headed upstairs to their room.

**A/N: So, here's chapter 2. This is actually just a bridge that I wanted to cross before I start off with chapter 3. I didn't want to just jump to next week's events, so I felt that this needed to be written. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Or at least keep you interested in finding out what's going to happen next.**

**Don't forget to R&R! :)**

**PS. I am still fangirling over the fact that _Glamagirl_ left a review for the first chapter. I'm just really a big fan of her work.**

_**So, thank you Glamagirl! :)**_

**Anyway, keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 3.**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater**


	3. Chapter 3

Maryse would definitely agree with the saying time flies so fast. Before she knew it, her week off was over. Which means, it was time to travel again. _I can't wait until my contract expires. _She was currently in her room in her apartment in LA packing the things that she needed.

All the superstars needed to be in New York the day before the show. Which meant, Maryse had to leave as early as possible if she wanted to make it in time. Although she would be taking a plane going there, she didn't want to risk her chance of being late. She's already received a good number of crap from Vince and there was no need for the list to grow longer.

Meanwhile in Florida, Ted was preparing to leave for New York as well. He didn't do much during his week off, he was either at the gym or just at home. But to be quite honest, he was glad that his week off was over. He just couldn't stand being there for some reason.

He used to be excited every time they were given mini-vacations. He used to look forward to going home to his wife whenever his schedule would permit. But ever since he started working with Maryse, all he wanted was to be with her.

"Are you ready to go?" Kristen asked as Ted closed his suitcase. She was going to bring Ted to the airport, but Ted didn't really want her to.

"Listen, you really don't have to bring me there. I can just take a cab, that way you wouldn't have to drive."

Kristen walked towards him and casually hugged him. "But I want to." Ted let out a sigh. He knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright. We should go then." Breaking from the hug, he grabbed all his things and headed out of the room.

After a few hours, both Ted and Maryse's respective planes have landed in JFK. The people assigned to pick up the superstars were already there waiting.

The last thing Maryse wanted was to bump into Ted. That's why she immediately looked for the person who had her name after grabbing her bags from the baggage carousel. She finally spotted a man holding up a sheet of paper with her name on it. She approached him and introduced herself. The man took her luggage after offering to help her. She then followed the man as he lead the way to the vehicle. There were about 10 limousines lined outside of the airport. It was obviously for all the superstars who were set to arrive that day. Maryse continued following the chauffeur until he stopped in front of the limo she was designated to ride in.

"Thank you." Maryse said with a smile as the chauffeur held the door open for her. Before he closed the door, he informed her that he still had to pick up another superstar inside. Maryse just nodded and waited patiently in the vehicle. She would obviously have no problem whatsoever, she was in a limo after all.

Ted was inside currently searching for the person holding the paper with his name on it. Once he read his name, he approached the person.

"I'm very sorry to keep you waiting sir, I had to bring one of your co-workers to the limo outside." Ted just smiled at him and told him that it wasn't a big deal. He then followed the chauffeur outside.

Ted was surprised to see who the current occupant of the limo was. Both locked eyes for a number of seconds before the person inside moved so that Ted could get in. _Of all the people._ Maryse thought as she scooted to the far end of the seat.

"So, how was your week off?" Ted asked calmly trying to break the ice.

"Uhm, it was okay." Maryse tried to keep her answer as short as possible, that she didn't even bother to ask Ted how his week off was.

"Mine too. A bit boring, but okay nonetheless." Maryse was amused that Ted still bothered to tell her how his week off went, even though she didn't ask. She let out a soft but audible chuckle. Ted smiled upon hearing her. He missed it, her laugh. _He missed her._

Ted didn't want to ruin the moment, well, not really a moment, but he just didn't want to ruin whatever it was so he didn't bother to ask anything else.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Neither of them spoke after their short conversation earlier.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they checked-in to their respective rooms so that they could still enjoy the rest of the day, since the show isn't until tomorrow night.

Maryse hung out by the pool with Eve Torres. Her relationship with Eve on-screen is the exact opposite off-screen. They got along pretty well when the cameras weren't around. Maryse considers her as one of her closest friends in the business.

"So there's really nothing that can change your mind, huh?" Eve asked as they discussed Maryse's upcoming contract expiration.

The platinum blonde simply shook her head as a response to her friend's question.

"I'm just ready to leave all of this behind, you know? I mean, I'm going to miss you guys, but it's not like I can't visit or anything." Maryse reasoned out.

"Well yeah, but still, it's going to be really weird to not have you around."

"Don't worry lady, you still have three months to deal with me." they both laughed at her declaration.

Later that night Maryse was in the hotel room which she shared with Eve. She was currently alone because Eve was with her boyfriend, Matt aka Zack Ryder. It was only 8pm, and she didn't want to sleep yet. She grabbed her phone and texted her roommate – _I'll be at the hotel bar. In case you come back to the room and I'm still not here._

Maryse wore a short black dress along with her red Louboutins. She didn't have much make-up on but still, she looked gorgeous.

Once she reached the bar, she sat on one of the stools and ordered a drink. She looked around to see if she knew anyone and soon enough she saw some of her co-workers around the place. She took a sip of the drink that had just been given to her and turned back to face the bar.

She's a had a good number of drinks and she seemed to be a little drunk. After asking for another drink, a man approached her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the man had a smirk plastered on his face. Maryse was disgusted, but she didn't show it. She knew guys like him were trouble.

"No thanks, I just ordered one." She declined politely before turning her attention to the people dancing.

"Well, okay, how about a dance?" the man was very persistent, which annoyed Maryse. _Can't he understand simple English? Hell I'm French-Canadian and I can comprehend that._

"Sorry, not interested." Maryse then left money on the table and got up, not even waiting for the drink she had just ordered.

It was evident that she was drunk judging by the way she walked. When she turned to an empty hall, the man from the bar came up from behind and grabbed her by the waist. He started kissing her aggressively and Maryse tried her best to push him off. But the alcohol in her system wasn't helping.

"Get off me!" Maryse yelled as she tried her best efforts to push the man. But she didn't have enough strength.

The man started sliding his hand under her dress. Maryse was terrified, she started to shout for help. But the man covered her mouth and began to pull her dress up to her waist. She felt so helpless, tears started to fall as she closed her eyes shut. She suddenly felt the man's grip loosen and before she knew it, he was knocked cold into the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ted beating the man senseless.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you touch her, you bastard!" Ted shouted as he kicked the man's shins and punched his face.

Cody and Randy had to hold Ted back to avoid any further beating on the man. He pulled away from them and went over to check on Maryse.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He tried to inspect her to see if she had any bruises.

Maryse was still shocked with what had just happened, she was still in tears which is why Ted pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down. Ted looked up to Cody and Randy who was standing beside them.

"You guys can go back there if you want. I'll take her to her room." Ted said as he pointed to the direction of the bar.

"Alright, just call us if you need anything." Randy said before he and Cody headed back to the bar.

Ted tried to carry Maryse, but she stopped him. She was able to calm down finally.

"No, it's okay, I can walk." She said softly as she tried to get up. He held her elbows so that she wouldn't fall. They started walking towards the elevator.

"Is Eve there already?" Ted asked as they reached the door of the room.

"No, she texted me earlier and said she's going to stay with Matt tonight." She paused for a bit before she spoke again. "Thank you. For being there." She said as she looked him in the eyes. "I don't know what could've happened had you not been there."

"I'm just glad that nothing happened to you. But are you sure you're gonna be okay?" He asked worriedly. Maryse gave him a small smile and nodded, but somehow Ted can't fully believe her.

Not wanting to push her, he turned a heel and started walking. But he stopped and turned to face her when he heard her call.

"Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Ted smiled upon hearing her request.

"Sure." He said as he walked towards her.

Maryse opened the door, and soon after, Ted followed.

"I'll just take the couch." He declared calmly as he shut the door. Maryse just nodded as a response, even though she really wanted him to sleep beside her.

"Goodnight." Maryse smiled as she got under the covers of her bed.

"Goodnight." Ted responded as he settled himself on the couch.

It's been an hour and Maryse can't seem to bring herself to sleep. She sat up and looked over to the couch to check if Ted was already asleep.

"Ted?" She whispered, hopefully audible enough.

"Yeah?" She was a bit surprised that she got a response from him.

"I can't sleep."

"Me too." He said as he looked at her.

She paused for a moment before she spoke again.

"Can you stay beside me?" _What am I doing? _She honestly didn't know.

Ted looked at her, trying to figure if she was sure of what she was asking. And once he saw that she was, he gave her a small smile and got up to walk towards the bed.

Maryse made room for Ted as he got under the sheets. At that moment she didn't really care if everything she avoided was thrown out of the window. All that mattered for her was that he was there. _To make her feel safe and secure._

Ted was surprised when Maryse placed her head on his chest. He didn't know what to do at first, mainly because he was caught off guard. But when he felt that she was relaxed, he put his arms around her.

_He missed this. He most definitely did._

Soon enough, both of them had finally fallen asleep.

**A/N: First, I wanna say thank you to _Glamagirl, WWEfan. and Ainat_ for your lovely reviews. It means a whole lot :)**

**So, here's the third chapter. If you're still reading this, I guess you must like what's happening so far. So, thank you!**

**I'm honestly happy with how this is turning out, I hope you are too. :) I just can't wait to start the fourth one. I just hope that I don't disappoint anyone as I continue this story.**

**Anyway, until the next one!**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater**

_**PS. I apologize for any grammatical errors. Lol.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Maryse sat on the sofa across the bed as she stared at Ted who was still sleeping. It was only 7am, but somehow she woke up that early. _This was a mistake. I shouldn't have asked him to stay. _She thought as she brushed her hand on the side of her head. She stood up and headed towards Ted and tried to wake him up.

"Ted, wake up." Maryse tapped his shoulder repeatedly but he just shifted. She rolled her eyes and continued to tap his shoulder a little bit harder, and it finally did the job.

"What?" Ted sat up with annoyance, unaware with who was waking up. Maryse raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, sorry. I completely forgot that I-" She cut him off before he finished what he was saying.

"This was a mistake Ted. I really think you should go." Ted was taken aback with what she had just said, he stared at her for a moment trying to process her words.

"What?" Confusion was clearly shown in his face.

"I said you should go." Maryse said as she gestured towards the door. He got up from the bed and stood in front of her.

"Did I do anything wrong?" He seemed to be lost in what was happening. He didn't know why she's suddenly acting this way.

"Did you do anything wrong?" Maryse let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Staying here last night was wrong Ted. You shouldn't have stayed here. What were you thinking?" She continued as she spoke sternly.

"How is this my fault Maryse? I was contented walking you back here safe, but you were the one who initiated for me to stay. I never forced you to do that. So why are you suddenly pinning this on me?" He hated raising his voice at her, but he just felt so frustrated at that very moment.

Maryse looked down on her toes. "Just go Ted." She softly said without even looking at him.

Ted looked at her and still waited for her to speak, but clearly she's not going to. He rose his hands in defeat. "Fine Maryse, just avoid everything. Clearly you're good at that." He then walked towards the door and slightly slammed it once he got out.

30 minutes later, Maryse got her phone to read the text message she had just received. She went back to bed after Ted had gone, but not because she was sleepy. She just felt her heart sink when she had that conversation with Ted. She knew that Ted was right, he didn't force her to let him stay. She initiated it. She felt really bad that she tried to blame it on Ted. _I did what I had to do._ She opened her phone to see who the text message was from.

It was from Ted.

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that._

It made her feel worse that she already does when she read that. She knew that Ted didn't need to apologize, because it was _her_ fault. She shouldn't have asked him to stay in the first place, but last night, she really just wanted him to stay there. _With her._

She didn't know how to respond to him so she just didn't. She tossed her phone next to her and tried to get some sleep, even though she really didn't want to. After all, they weren't really needed until 5:30pm in the afternoon so why not catch up on some sleep.

She could've slept in until 12 in the afternoon, but thanks to her roommate finally decided to show up.

"What the hell?" Maryse complained when she felt a pillow crash down her face.

She saw Eve standing right next to the bed laughing at her reaction.

"What the hell was that for?" She questioned, obviously annoyed.

"I was trying to wake you up." Eve reasoned out, still chuckling a bit.

"Wow. Just wow. Can't you be normal for once and wake me up in a normal way?" Maryse buried her face back on the pillow.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Eve turned a heel as she headed towards the closet. "Now, stop being such a baby and get up. We're going shopping." All she heard were murmurs from Maryse, whose face was still buried on the pillow. Eve was surprised that for the first time ever, Maryse wasn't ecstatic upon hearing the word shopping.

She went back over to the bed and pulled the sheets off of Maryse.

"Come on Frenchie. We don't have all day. We need to be in the arena by 5:30pm remember?" Eve said as she walked over to the closet to continue searching for something to wear.

Maryse eventually gave in and got up. She wasn't in the mood for anything, much more, shopping, which is a shock even to her. But she knows that Eve won't stop until she says yes.

They left the hotel room 20 minutes after and headed to the nearest mall. Eve noticed that Maryse wasn't her usual self. She's usually chatty whenever they shop, but as of the moment, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

Eve didn't ask her until they sat down in a restaurant for their late lunch. She figured that it would be better if they were settled first before she asked.

"You wanna talk about it?" Eve asked, but Maryse just shook her head as she stared down at the menu that was given to her minutes prior.

"Come on Maryse, you know you can tell me anything right?"

She knew that she could trust Eve. But she just didn't want to make a big deal about the events last night up to that morning. She just wanted to continue what she has been doing for the past 2 months. Move on.

But she also knew that Eve won't stop until she tells her.

"You remember when I told you that Ted and I had an affair?" Maryse started.

"Yeah. You also told me that you ended it, if I remember correctly."

"I did. And nothing's changed. But last night-" She paused for a minute because she was still a bit hesitant. "Last night, a guy from the hotel bar came on to me and tried to rape me."

"Oh my gosh, Maryse, why didn't you call me? I cou-" She cut Eve off before she asked more questions.

"Ted came at the right time and beat the man up." Maryse said as she looked at her friend.

"Then why are you like that then? If Ted hadn't been there, God knows what could've happened to you." Eve had a puzzled look on her face.

"I asked him to stay with me last night." Eve's eyes grew upon hearing what she had just said.

"Oh my gosh, did you guys-"

"No! Eve! We didn't sleep together. I mean we did, but not sleep together as in have sex." Maryse explained.

"Then why are you acting that way?"

Maryse knew that it wasn't a good idea to discuss this. She just wanted to burst into tears at that very moment. But she tried her best not to.

"We should go, I really don't feel like eating." Maryse got up and headed out, soon after Eve followed her.

Once they got back to their hotel room, Eve tried to bring up the topic again.

"You can't just keep everything bottled up Maryse." She said as she followed Maryse on the bed. They both sat down and continued talking.

"You can tell me anything. I won't judge you." Eve re-assured her.

Maryse looked at her friend and saw the concerned look on her face. Tears started to form in her eyes when she started to speak.

"Eve, you know that I tried my best to stay away from him. But last night, I felt so safe when he stayed with me. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I just wanted to have the same feeling I had whenever I was with him." Slowly, the tears started to fall from her eyes, she wiped them of quickly. "But when I woke up this morning, I realized that it couldn't happen again. He's going to be a father soon, for Christ's sake. I just couldn't mess things up for him and his wife. So I asked him to leave, and I blamed him for even agreeing to stay-" Before she could stay more, she just broke down.

It was the first time Eve saw her friend like this. She usually was the happy type, that's why it came to her as a shock when she just broke down like that. She didn't really know what to say, so instead of saying anything, she just hugged her.

Later that afternoon, Maryse and Eve headed to MSG. Maryse told Eve that she didn't want to talk about what happened earlier anymore, just because she didn't want to bring the drama to work. The two settled in the divas locker room and started to get ready. They had a match against each other, and Maryse knew she was going to lose it again.

"I'm congratulating you in advance for your win tonight." Maryse joked as she tried to change her mood.

"I just think that it's unfair that Vince is treating you like this." Eve confessed while Maryse just shrugged at her friend's comment.

"You know what they say, never cross the boss. But I honestly don't care, I'm just glad that all of this will be over soon." Maryse stated as she stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm just gonna warm up for my losing streak, I'll see you in a bit." Both of them laughed before she left.

Maryse was walking along the halls of the arena when she spotted the locker room of Ted. Originally, she had planned to do some stretching before her match later that night. But because she really felt bad about what happened between her and Ted that morning, she decided to apologize to him and talk to him about the things that _needed_ to be talked about.

She rose her hand and knocked on the door. She stood there for a few seconds before the door swung open.

"Oh, uhm, is Ted there?" Maryse asked nervously as Cody gestured towards Ted, who was currently seated on one of the benches inside. He stepped aside to let Maryse pass.

"I'll leave you two. Seems like you have things to talk about." Maryse nodded before Cody disappeared behind the door.

Ted was greatly surprised to see her there. She was the last person he thought would come knocking on his locker room door, much more be in it. Maryse hesitantly walked towards the bench and sat next to him. Ted didn't speak because he was too busy studying her. He wondered why she was there, he really didn't know anymore.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what happened this morning. You were right, I initiated for you to stay. I shouldn't have-"

"Maryse-"

"No Ted, I really shouldn't have. It was wrong, you and I both know it." Maryse tried to keep herself together. "It shouldn't happen again. Ever. I'm only here to apologize, and to tell you that whatever it is that's going on between the two of us-" This was it. It was going to break them both, more than they already are. But she knew this had to be done. "It's over Ted. It's really over this time." No words came out of Ted's mouth. His stare fell flat on the floor upon hearing those words. _It's over._ It hit him hard. Harder than it did the first time.

Maryse stood up and headed towards the door. Thankfully, Ted didn't see the tears that fell from her eyes. Once she had disappeared, all Ted saw was the empty room as he watched her slip away.

**A/N: How are you guys liking the story so far? I'd love to know what you think about it. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this even though it's a bit sad. :(**

**Also, I've been writing the next chapter, and I'm giving you all a heads up. There's going to be a big revelation in that chapter. If you want, you can leave your guesses as a review, and let's see if you guys can guess it. He he.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Until the next one! :)**

**Don't forget to R&R! :)**

**PS. Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors, a bit lazy to reread. Lol.**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater**


	5. Chapter 5

As she had already expected, Maryse lost again. Although she had repeated a million times that she doesn't really care, she still hoped a little that the management wouldn't treat her as they did. But she was aware that she can't really do anything about it.

After the show, Eve had already left with Matt. She asked Maryse if she would be fine, of course she said yes. But really, she wasn't. Maryse hasn't seen Ted since their conversation earlier, and she was somehow fine with it for the reason that, she just couldn't see him and not break.

When she got back to the hotel, she went straight to her hotel room without even bothering to grab some dinner. She just didn't have the appetite for it. She was too burned out physically, and emotionally mostly.

She opened the door and found a small memo laying on the floor. She picked it up and started to read it.

_To all Raw Superstars/Divas:_

_We regret to inform you that due to scheduling conflicts, we have decided to cancel all house shows scheduled this coming weekend._

_We expect to see you back next week for Raw._

_The Management_

Finally, some good news. She's been having luck when it comes to week-offs lately. The members of the Raw roster weren't really needed for Smackdown unless they were asked to. So it's safe to say that she's free to go home the next day, since no one had informed her that she was needed.

After she had changed into her sleeping clothes, she got her phone to see if she had received any text messages.

_Hey Maryse, I'm staying with Matt again tonight, I already got my stuff there. I didn't want to wake you up early tomorrow 'cause I have to leave for Smackdown at 6am. Anyway, I'll see you next week! Hugs, Eve_

Maryse lazily tossed her phone beside her after sending a quick reply to her friend and dozed off.

Ted was currently laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't get the conversation he had with Maryse off his head. He felt so numb, that he didn't even realize that a tear fell from his eye. _It's really over now, isn't it?_ He asked himself, still not wanting to believe it.

The next morning, Ted didn't even bother to tell his wife that he was coming home that day. He wasn't needed on Smackdown, so he thought it'd be best if he just flew back to Florida. As he was packing his stuff for his flight later that day, he received a text message that confused him as hell.

_Are you coming over? Ted won't be home 'til the weekend._

It was from his wife, Kristen. And clearly it wasn't for him.

Ted didn't want to over analyze it so he just decided to ignore it and continue packing. 10 minutes later, he headed down to the buffet, since he had agreed to meet some of his friends and co-workers for brunch. As he exited the elevator, he spotted Cody and Randy not that far away. He walked towards them and sat on a an empty chair.

"Look who decided to finally show up." Randy said after gulping a decent amount of his drink.

"Yeah, Ted, we thought you were gonna bail." Cody added while Ted just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I wanted to finish packing first, so that after this I could get the hell out of here."

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Don't even start Cody." Ted warned him while Cody shrugged. Randy was a bit amused with how the conversation was going.

"But seriously man, what has gotten you so pissed off?" Randy asked. Ted debated to himself if he should tell the guys about what happened between him and Maryse the night before. He slowly looked up only to find his friends staring at him waiting for an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on man, we can take it." Randy said.

"Does it involve a certain French-Canadian, who coincidentally dropped by the locker room last night?" Cody knew him too damn well. Ted let out a deep sigh indicating that Cody was right.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Yes! It's because of her! Are you happy?" He shouted angrily which caused the people from the other tables to look at them. "I'm out." Ted stated as he stood up and headed to the elevator. Randy and Cody were obviously taken aback with his reaction.

"Should we follow him or something?" Cody asked.

"Not yet. Let's give him a few minutes before we go." Randy simply said as they continued their meal.

20 minutes after the incident, Ted started to gather his things as he got ready to leave. He turned his attention to the door when he heard a knock. He walked towards the door, and when he swung it open, he saw his buddies which made him roll his eyes.

"What do you guys want now?" He asked as he walked back to the bed and continued to gather his things. Randy and Cody followed him inside the room after the door was shut.

"Look man, it bothers us to see you the way you are now just because you're not yourself." Cody started to which Randy agreed.

"What's the deal with Maryse now? Didn't you two end things long ago?" Randy asked as he sat on the couch.

"It is now." Bitterness was very much evident in his voice.

"What do you mean 'it is now'?" Cody and Randy were a bit puzzled at his statement.

Ted stopped what he was doing and faced his friends. He sat down on the bed and ran a hand across his jaw before he spoke.

"Remember the other night, when she was attacked?" His friends nodded. "When I walked her back to her room, she asked me to spend the night with her. And I did."

"Did you? You know." Cody had to ask of course.

"No, no, we didn't. I guess she just wanted someone to be with after what happened because Eve didn't room with her that night. So anyway, we ended up in bed together. Just to sleep." Ted made it clear because he knew Cody was going to ask the very same question again. "She woke me up the morning after and started to blame me for staying blah blah blah. I just didn't get her, you know? One minute she wanted me to stay then the next she was like 'it was a mistake, it should never happen again' and I don't know where I should stand in all of this."

"You have a wife and you're about to have a kid Ted. I think you know exactly where you should stand." Randy sounded serious as those words left his mouth.

"That's what I've been telling him." Cody said raising his hands in defeat causing them to roll his eyes at him.

"Then last night, she went to the locker room." Ted continued "And she told me that everything that's been going on between us is over this time. I know it's wrong but I don't want it to be. But Kristen's pregnant and I know that I should be there for her, but it's fucking hard." Randy stood up and walked over to where Ted was seated.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you man. All I know is you're going to be a father soon. It's up to you if you're going to do the right thing, and I hope that you will." With that, Randy tapped Ted's shoulder and headed out as Cody followed him.

Minutes after thinking about his friend's advice, Ted stood up and collected his things. _Maybe Randy's right. Maybe it's time to let go of her and own up to my responsibilities. And move on._ He then left the room, somehow decided on what he was going to do.

Not long after, Ted was in the airport waiting for his flight to be called. He sat in the waiting area and got hold of his phone. When he turned it on, the message from his wife earlier was still opened.

_Are you coming over? Ted won't be home 'til the weekend._

He still didn't know what to think about the message so he just decided to ignore it once again. A few minutes later, his flight was finally called. He boarded the plane, and even though it wasn't a long flight, he still squeezed in a few hours of sleep.

When the plane landed in Florida, he collected his stuff from the baggage carousel and headed out to hail a cab. When he reached his house, he paid the driver and got out of the vehicle. He got his keys and opened the front door, only to find an empty living room. Thinking that his wife was probably asleep upstairs, he quietly went up.

As he was nearing their room, he heard noises that came from inside. He can't quite make out what it was, but he was sure that he was hearing something. Once he reached the door, he can't believe the scene that was currently in front of him. _Surprise, surprise._

The shock expression on Ted's face was immediately replaced with anger and frustration. He stormed towards the bed and grabbed the man who was in bed with his wife.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he punched the man hard on his face and threw him across the wall of the room. He walked over to where the man landed and continued to punch him.

"Ted! Stop it! Get off him!" He didn't care that his wife was currently attempting to restrain him, he just continued to beat him until he was busted open.

"Ted! I said stop it!" The second time his wife asked him he stopped and looked at her with anger in his eyes. The man, with all the strength that was left in him, stood up and left immediately.

"I- I can explain." Kristen stammered upon seeing the look on Ted's face.

"Is that all you have, 'I can explain'? You were in bed, _our bed_, fucking another man, and that's all you can say?" Ted said as he walked towards her. "You're fucking pregnant and you still managed to fuck that son of a bitch! How dare you! And in my house? You whore!" Ted received a slap across his face.

"How dare I? How dare you! Don't you think I don't know about you and Maryse? Don't you think I don't know that you were sneaking around behind my back for God knows how long?" Ted didn't really care about what she was saying. He was still very angry about what he saw earlier.

"Is that baby even fucking mine?" Ted asked as he pointed towards his wife's stomach. The anger in Kristen's face disappeared when she heard the question. Tears started to fall from her eyes, as she slowly looked up to him, but no words came out from her mouth.

"Answer me Kristen! Is that baby even mine?" Ted closed his eyes after Kristen slowly shook her head.

"Get out of my house." Ted said, surprisingly a bit calm this time.

"Ted, baby, I'm sorry. Please don't do this. We can still work this out. Please." Kristen pleaded but Ted didn't give in.

"When I get back, I want you gone. I want you out of this house Kristen. Out of my life." Ted said sternly before he left.

Ted started the engine of his car and drove off. _Why is this happening to me? I've lost Maryse and now the baby Kristen's carrying isn't even mine just when I've finally decided to do the right thing? Why is this fucking happening to me?_ These thoughts raced through Ted's head as he stepped on the gas. His car has reached the speed limit, way more than it should be. Tears were forming in his eyes upon thinking about what had happened to him in the past 24 hours. He got his phone and dialed Maryse's number, unfortunately she didn't pick up. Frustration added up even more as he continued to step on the gas. He was nearing a stoplight which still had a red light. He didn't care. Not even the slightest bit.

Ted didn't notice the truck that was fast approaching, and just like that, his car and the truck collided hard, leaving him in an undesirable state.

**A/N: Are you surprised with how this one turned out? So there's the revelation that I was talking about, were you shocked? Angry? Heart broken?**

**What will happen to Ted?**

**This chapter was Ted-centric, but expect more interactions between him and Maryse in the coming chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one. :) And yay for _Glamagirl!_ One of your guesses was right. He he. :)**

**Also, thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm really happy with the feedback you've been giving and I hope you'd stay interested in reading this as much I enjoy writing the chapters.**

**As usual, sorry for any grammatical errors/typos.**

**Until the next one! :)**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater**


	6. Chapter 6

Maryse was in her LA apartment sitting in the living room watching TV. She had her feet stretched out on the coffee table as she relaxed. The glass of water fell on the floor when her foot hit it while she shifted. A sudden heavy feeling came upon her, but she decided to just shake it off. She went to the kitchen ,grabbed a broom and swept the broken pieces of the glass and threw it out. Minutes later she got her phone when she heard it ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, may I please speak to Ms. Maryse Ouellet?"

"This is she." she answered politely, though a bit confused.

"Hello Ms. Ouellet, this is Dr. Johnston from Florida Hospital Tampa. May I know if you are familiar with Mr. Ted DiBiase?" She paused a moment before she responded.

"Uhm, yes. Yes I am. Why?" She hoped that nothing serious had happened to Ted, but she was greatly disappointed when the doctor responded.

"I regret to inform you that he was in a severe car accident this afternoon Ma'am. He had no IDs whatsoever with him so I called the first person on his call register. He's currently in the ER, so we would appreciate it if you could come over ASAP." Maryse's eyes widened in shock. No words came out of her mouth.

"Ms. Ouellet? Are you still on the line?"

"Yes- yes, I'm still here. I- I'll be there as soon as I can." She finally managed to speak.

Once she got off the phone, she quickly grabbed her car keys and her bag. She knew that it was going to be a long ass drive, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do is be there and see him.

It was impossible for her to drive a day and a half straight, so she decided to grab a few hours of sleep at the nearest motel she could find. Once she settled in, everything that had happened sunk in. Tears stared to stream down her face as she thought about what happened to Ted. All that she could think about was, will Ted be okay? What are they doing to him now? Was he going to survive this? Why did her call her? Would it have been different if she answered his call? She felt so helpless because she had no clue what Ted's current condition was. Her body and mind was too exhausted that she had fallen asleep.

After 5 hours of sleep, Maryse got up and left immediately. She managed to call Cody and Randy in the process and informed them about Ted's situation. They said that they'll be catching the first flight to Florida that day.

Maryse finally got to the hospital at what seemed like forever. She ran to the nurse's station and asked where Ted was.

"He's in the last room down the hall." The nurse said as she pointed towards the right wing of the building.

"Thanks." Maryse said as she gave the tiniest smile.

Maryse ran down the hall, and before she reached the door. She saw the doctor exit Ted's room.

"Are you Dr. Johnston?" Maryse asked as she stopped in front of the door. The doctor nodded as he shifted the position of his glasses.

"You must be Ms. Ouellet?"

"Yes, I am." She simply said. "How's Ted? Is he okay?" It was evident that Maryse was very worried. Her heart sunk even more when she saw the expression on the doctor's face. "What is it?"

The doctor motioned for them to sit on the bench next to the room.

"Mr. DiBiase has been unconscious for a good number of hours. I won't say it's unusual, but I won't say it's normal either. He lost a lot of blood before he was brought here. The injuries he suffered from the accident were pretty bad. And-"

"Is- is he gonna be okay?" She couldn't take what she was hearing anymore, she just had to cut him off.

"I honestly can't answer that right now, I'm sorry. But I promise you we'll do our best to make him better." The doctor placed his had on her shoulder for a moment and stood up to leave.

Maryse wiped the tears from her eyes as she got up and entered Ted's room. She watched him from the door for a minute before she walked towards the hospital bed. She pulled up a chair beside the him and sat there. Tears started to fall again upon seeing Ted's current state. Multiple tubes connected to a machine were attached to his body, he was bandaged all over, and he had an oxygen mask over his face. She stayed there for a good number of hours.

She had fallen asleep beside the bed, but she fluttered her eyes open when she heard the door open. She looked over and saw Randy.

"Hey, how is he?"

"Not good." Maryse stood up and walked over to Randy. He was taken a back when Maryse suddenly buried her face on his chest and broke down.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay. Ted's a strong guy, he'll get through this. I promise." Maryse broke away from Randy's hug and apologized.

"Sorry." She said as she wiped the tears away, Randy just gave her a small smile indicating that it was okay. "Have you called his parents?"

"Yeah, Cody called them hours ago. He said that they're on their way."

"What about, uhm, Kristen?" She asked as she glued her focus on the ground.

"We did. At least we tried to, but we just couldn't reach her. Her phone was shut off, and we tried to call their house but no one picked up." Randy explained as Maryse looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry, all of us are confused as fuck."

"Do you think that something went on between them, like an arguement? Before Ted's accident?"

"Probably. But only Ted or her can say for sure." Randy shrugged. Maryse just nodded and went back over to Ted.

"I just hope that he gets better." Maryse said as she ran her hand gently on the side of Ted's face.

"Where is he?" Cody asked as he suddenly entered the room. Randy motioned towards the hospital bed. Maryse gave way so that Cody could stand beside Ted.

Half an hour later, Ted's parent arrived, but still no Kristen. Maryse along with Randy and Cody left the room so that Ted's parents could have their moment and maybe talk to the doctor.

The trio headed to a restaurant beside the hospital to grab some lunch. Maryse was fairly quiet all throughout the meal.

"So, how did you learn about the accident?" Randy asked trying to break the ice.

"Uhm, the doctor called me. He said that I was the last person that Ted called." She said not even looking at them.

"You got to talk to him before the accident?" Cody asked monotonously.

"No. I didn't. I didn't answer his call." Maryse said finally looking at them. "If I answered that call, maybe he wouldn't be in that hospital bed right now." Tears formed into her eyes again. She looked up trying to keep it from falling.

"It's not your fault Maryse. Don't blame yourself." Randy said trying to comfort her.

"What if it is?"

The two guys in front of her couldn't say anything after that. Maryse just stood up and left. She went to her car that was in the hospital's parking lot. She started the engine of her car, but turned it off after a few seconds. She contemplated if she should leave or stay. A small part of her feels that she had no business being there, but majority of her feels that she needs to be there for him. Even though she said that everything between them was over, it didn't change the feelings that she had for him.

She got out of her car and went back inside the hospital. She sat on the bench beside Ted's room. Randy and Cody later joined her.

"Sorry about earlier. I just hate that I can't do anything to make things better." Maryse said as she ran a hand through her platinum blonde locks.

"We understand you. You don't have to apologize." Cody said as Randy agreed.

Moments later, they stood up when Ted's parents went out of the room.

"Thank you for staying with him. We appreciate it so much." Ted's mom said. "I'm happy that he has friends like the three of you."

_Friends. Friend. _That's all his parents saw her as. Not that it surprised her, Ted's married after all. Maryse snapped out of her thoughts and gave her a small smile.

"We're just here for him Mrs. DiBiase. And same goes for your family." She simply said.

"Thank you dear."

"So have any of you heard from Kristen?" Ted's dad asked.

The three just shook their head in reply to his question.

"Well alright. We're just going to try to call her again. We'll be back in 2 days, we just have to finish our errands in Mississippi." He said as the DiBiase's said their goodbyes and left.

The three of them went inside Ted's room to stay with him. An hour later Randy and Cody said that they had to go.

"Are you sure you can stay here for a few days? Do you have clothes and stuff?" Randy asked.

"Yeah Maryse, one of us can stay for the meantime." Cody said.

"It's okay guys, I still have some clothes in the back of my car. I'm still good for a few days." She looked over to Ted. "And I want to stay."

"Well alright, if you need anything, just call either of us." Cody said as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah. We'll be back as soon as we can." Randy followed up, and gave her a hug as well.

The two headed out of the door. "And Maryse?" She looked over to Randy who was standing half-way out.

"Be strong okay? For Ted." She can't help but smile at his statement.

"I will." She managed to reply before they disappeared behind the door.

It's been a few hours since she was left to stay with Ted. And in that time span, she managed to get her stuff in her car. She took a shower in the bathroom in Ted's room and changed into some fresh clothes. She also bought dinner for herself while the nurses checked up on Ted.

For the rest of the night, she just sat beside Ted's bed. She would occasionally fix Ted's pillow or blanket when it seemed to be out of place. And when she felt the need for sleep. She lightly kissed Ted's cheek.

"Keep on fighting Ted. No one's ready to lose you." She said softly before she went over to the sofa, just near the bed and got ready to sleep.

_She_ can't lose another important man in her life. It took her a long time to finally accept the passing of her dad a few years ago. It wasn't an easy process, and it's something that she wasn't ready to go through again.

Even though she would deny it from other people. Ted was definitely the most important man in her life right now. And she can't even bare the thought of losing him. She knows her limits. She knows the boundaries. But right now, she didn't really care.

What if his wife showed up? That question had definitely crossed her mind countless times. But she decided that it's best if she doesn't think about it. At least not until it actually happens.

Later that night, she heard a long beeping sound that woke her up. When she looked over to see what it was she saw that Ted's heart rate drop. She knew exactly what the straight line on the machine meant.

"No! No! Ted!" She yelled. "We need a doctor! Please, help! Where's the doctor?" Maryse ran out of the room trying her best to gather help from the people outside.

Soon enough, the doctor and some nurses came rushing in Ted's room. Maryse stood by the door, as tears continuously fell from her hazel eyes. _This can't be happening. Fight Ted! You have to._

"1, 2, 3. Clear." She stood there as she watched the doctor try and revive Ted.

"1, 2, 3. Clear." the doctor repeated once again.

_Please Ted. You can't leave me._

**A/N: So what do you guys think of this chapter? Maryse cried a whole lot in this didn't she?**

**Bringing over the question from the last chapter as it continues to remain; what will happen to Ted?**

**Thank you, thank you for all of your reviews! I greatly appreciate them. :)**

**Keep your eyes peeled for the next one! Don't forget to R&R! :)**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater**


	7. Chapter 7

It's already 3am in the morning, but Maryse was still wide awake. She still couldn't get over what had happened hours ago. She almost lost Ted. So she made sure that she kept an eye on him in case something unfortunate happens again. She didn't bother to inform anyone of what had happened earlier, just because she didn't want them to worry. She knew that it was somehow selfish but she didn't really want to worry anyone.

"Don't give up Ted. Please. I just can't lose you." She said softly as she held Ted's hand. Again, the tears from her eyes started to fall.

Just before the clock hit 5am, Maryse had finally fallen asleep. Her hand was still holding Ted's when she dozed off. An hour later, she felt a movement from Ted's hand that gripped hers seemingly wanting to wake her. She fluttered her eyes open to make sure that she wasn't just imagining things. And once she could see it for herself, his hand was indeed moving. She gently removed her hand from his and stood up to call the doctor.

She stepped aside once the doctor came in and just kept her eyes on Ted. For the first time since the accident, she didn't feel anxious. She didn't really know why but somehow, she felt relaxed about the current situation. She was brought out of her trance when she heard the doctor speak.

"Well, looks like we have a fighter on our hands." Dr. Johnston said confidently as he smiled at the diva. "I don't know what miracle was performed, it seems like he's starting to get better. The signs his showing are very promising. I can assure you that he should be a wake in no time." Maryse's eyes lit up upon hearing the doctors statement. Now she knew why she suddenly felt at ease. She smiled as she said thank you before the doctor left.

She had just finished taking a quick shower a few hours later, before she started to tidy up her things. She placed her bag in the sofa and placed her folded used clothes inside.

"Maryse?" She felt her heart beat faster when she heard a faint but distinct voice call out her name.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Ted was already awake. She immediately dropped what she was doing and went over to him.

"Oh my gosh. Thank God you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Do you want me to call the doctor?" Ted can't help but smile at how Maryse was. He nodded his head at her questions.

"No, no. I'm good. I feel sore, but I can handle it." They locked eyes for a good number of seconds before he spoke again. "Take a sit for a minute." He said as he motioned towards the chair that was placed beside the bed. Maryse obliged, and gave him a small smile before she sat down.

"What happened to me? How long have I been here?" Ted was now asking the questions.

"You got in a terrible car accident. The injuries you've sustained from it aren't pretty. And as for how long you've been here, I'd say about 3 days." Maryse said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"How'd you find out about it?"

"Uhm, the doctor called. He said that I was the last person you called, or at least tried to." She said as she looked down.

"Yeah. I did." He said softly.

Silence filled the air momentarily, but it was broken when Maryse started to speak.

"Uhm, do you mind if I ask what happened before the accident?" She was a bit hesitant about asking that, but she knew that she had to.

"Well, Kristen and I got into a big fight. And-"

"Was it because she found out about us?" She cut him off as she stared back down. Ted paused for a moment before he answered.

"Yes. But that's not where it started." Maryse looked back up at him and looked him in the eyes, waiting for him to continue. "When I got home that day, I heard noises coming from our bedroom as I approached it. Then when I opened it, right then and there, I saw her fucking another guy. Of course I snapped and words were thrown out there. Then she told me she knew about us. I didn't really care to be honest. And did I mention that I also found out that the child she was carrying wasn't mine?" Maryse furrowed her brows in confusion. The look of shock in her face was pretty much out there.

Before either of them started to speak they both heard a knock on the door, which caused their attention to be turned to it. It swung open and a petite woman came in.

"Oh good, you're finally up Mr. DiBiase." It was the nurse. Maryse stood up and gave way so that the nurse could check-up on Ted. She continued to fix her things as the nurse did her job. She could feel Ted's eyes on her, but she didn't make it seem that she knew.

Minutes later, Maryse finished fixing her stuff just around the same time as the nurse left. She didn't want to bring up their topic prior but she did sit back down beside the bed.

"I'm really glad that you're here." Ted said as he took her hand in his, and she didn't protest.

"Me too." She confessed which made Ted smile.

"I already texted Randy and Cody that you're already awake. And I told them to text your parents too. They were here yesterday but they had to leave because of the errands they had to finish. But they promised to be back in 2 days."

"Thanks. What about you? How long have you been here?"

"I left my apartment as soon as I got the call."

"Why?" Maryse let out a soft sight before she responded.

"You know why."

"Actually I don't." Ted lied, but Maryse didn't buy it. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Why Maryse? Why would you drive all the way from Los Angeles to here just to see how I was?"

"You are so stubborn." She said as she took her hand from Ted's and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat back.

"I think you're the one who is. Come on Maryse, just answer me. Why?" She knew that he wouldn't stop until he got an answer from her. So she finally gave in.

"Okay fine, you wanna know why? I love you Ted. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I wanted to make sure that you were alive." Ted was surprised to see the tears that started to fall from Maryse's eyes. Hell, she was surprised at how she was reacting herself. "Do you know how terrified I was when I almost lost you. Just the thought of it breaks my heart Ted. Because I can't lose you, I just can't."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel-"

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for reacting this way." She cut him off as she sat properly and wiped the tears away from her pretty face. Ted reached for her hand again, and for the second time she didn't protest.

"I love you too Maryse." Maryse smiled as she looked at him. "I promise you, once all of this is over I'm going to fix everything."

Later that night, She and Ted just tried to relax. She sat beside the bed and just watched TV with him. They would look at each other from time to time, but didn't really say anything. Somehow, their glances were enough to indicate how glad they are with how things are going.

Minutes later, they heard a knock from the door, and when the it swung open, it revealed the Viper himself, Randy Orton.

"There he is." Randy said as he entered the room with a smile.

"Hey Randy." Ted said while Maryse just nodded to acknowledge him.

"I called up your parents, they said they'll be here as soon as they finish whatever it was they were saying. Probably tomorrow." Randy continued as he stood next to the bed. "Same goes for Codster."

"Thanks man."

Randy asked how he was and what happened before the accident. Ted manage to tell him everything that he told Maryse. Randy was shocked with what he had heard.

"That's some intense shit man. I can't believe that she could do that you."

"I know. But I guess I had that coming, didn't I? With me cheating on her and all."

"Uhm, I'm just gonna take a walk." Ted immediately realized what he had just said when Maryse spoke. Before he had the chance to reiterate, Maryse had disappeared behind the door.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said weakly as he looked at Randy.

"Don't worry, I bet she knows that. She probably just needs to clear her mind. She's been stressing over your well-being this past few days, you know?" Randy tried to re-assure him.

2 hours later, Maryse had returned but Randy was no longer there. She went to sit back down on the chair next to Ted's bed.

"Sorry, I took so long." She said as she looked at Ted.

"Look, about earlier, I hope you didn't take it the wrong way. I just-" Ted started but only for Maryse to cut him off.

"It's okay Ted. I understand." She said while giving the man in front of her a small smile.

"I want you to know that I don't regret being with you. And I never will. Everything may be fucked up right now, but it's all worth it. All that matters to me is you. Nothing and no one's ever gonna change that." Ted said before gently pulling Maryse close to him to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

To hear those words coming from him made Maryse feel so good. Despite what has happened between them and despite all the things she said to him prior to the accident, all she wants is the total opposite. All she wants now is to be with him.

The next day went about normally. The doctor and nurse would come in and check on Ted from time to time, and see how he was doing. Fortunately, Ted seems to be healing faster than expected. He barely had tubes stuck on him, compared to what he had 2 days ago. It was definitely good news for him and Maryse.

They had discussed what Maryse's plans were when Monday comes. She still has to work, after all her contract doesn't expire until a few more weeks. 2 months to be exact.

"I'll drive back to LA on Saturday night and just fly to Raleigh on Sunday night. And if you're still here in the hospital by Tuesday, I'll fly back on Tuesday so I can stay with you. And if not, I may even spend the rest of the week at your house. Only if you're lucky." A grin crept on Ted's face upon hearing the French-Canadian's plan.

"What's so funny?" She questioned him as she let out a soft chuckle.

"Nothing. It's just that, I can't believe you'd actually do that for me." The platinum blonde rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I would. I love you, remember?" Ted can't help but smile upon hearing those three words. He felt like he was a very blessed man, despite his current situation.

Everything was going well, but quickly became the total opposite when they heard a knock from the door.

"There's my boy." Mr. DiBiase said as he entered the door. Maryse greeted him with a smile and stepped aside so that he could see Ted properly.

"Hey dad. Where's mom?" He said after his dad hugged him.

"She'll be here in a minute."

The door swung open and revealed Mrs. DiBiase. Ted smiled upon seeing his mom, but it disappeared in an instant when he caught sight of the person who came in after.

It was Kristen.

**A/N: Hey guys! If you're reading this, thank you for sticking around! All the reviews you left are much appreciated! :)**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. School threw loads of shit on me, so I wasn't able to finish this one immediately.**

**Anyway, so Kristen decided to show her face again. The nerve of this girl, right? Lol.**

**Keep your eyes peeled to know how this is going affect Ted and Maryse. Will they let her ruin what they have, yet again?**

**Don't forget to share your thoughts by leaving a review! :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, grammar and spelling wise.**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater**


End file.
